starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fantasma de la Fuerza
Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] Un fantasma de la Fuerza era el alma y la esencia de un Jedi muerto que se había hecho uno con la Fuerza, aunque era capaz de interactuar con los vivos, pero no físicamente. Algunos Señores Oscuros aprendieron técnicas similares, que en algunos casos les permitían interactuar físicamente con su entorno. Origen Luke Skywalker.]] Según las tradiciones Jedi, la muerte era una parte de la vida y eso quería decir hacerse uno con la Fuerza. Al morir, los seres inteligentes perdían su habilidad para comunicarse con los vivos, pero el dominio de ciertos caminos desconocidos podían evitarlo. Los orígenes de este conocimiento, así como su historia, no se conocen. Antiguos Jedi de la República Galáctica, como Arca Jeth y Señores Oscuros, sabían el secreto que podía permitir a la esencia del usuario "sobrevivir a la muerte", pero este conocimiento de alguna manera se perdió durante los milenios, quizás por la destrucción del mundo de la Biblioteca Jedi de Ossus en la Gran Guerra Sith. Pero fue preservado en secreto durante milenios por los nativos ysanna, descendientes de los Jedi atrapados en el planeta y poco a poco llevados al barbarismo. Qui-Gon Jinn fue el primero de los Jedi recientes que redescubrió este secreto con la ayuda de un chamán de los whills. El espíritu de Jinn guió a Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi, y les reveló el secreto de retener la propia individualidad després de hacerse uno con la Fuerza. Yoda, durante su exilio, se lo enseñó a otro Maestro Jedi, Qu Rahn. An'ya Kuro también lo aprendió en algún momento —quizás Jinn también se le apareció durante sus años escondiéndose en Cophrigin 5. La muerte para esos Jedi era diferente: sus espíritus podían retener su individualidad y volver como voces, sueños o apariciones a su propia voluntad, de modo que podían ayudar a aquéllos que necesitaran su orientación. Al morir, sus cuerpos desaparecían; aunque no en el caso de Jinn, probablemente siendo una técnica mejorada por Kenobi y Yoda, bajo el aprendizaje con Jinn. Exar Kun se aparece frente a los estudiantes de Luke Skywalker.]] Este estado podía ser temporal, ya que según ciertas fuentes, los fantasmas de la Fuerza eran un estadio intermedio entre la vida y la vida eterna. Después de un cierto tiempo, tendrían que irse al Inframundo de la Fuerza, otro realmo de existencia. Presumiblemente, Darth Vader no aprendió esta habilidad, cosa que explica su sorpresa cuando el cuerpo de Kenobi desaparece después de la lucha en la Estrella de la Muerte. En el momento de su muerte, los espíritus de Kenobi y Yoda le trajeron al otro lado con ellos. Por otro lado, los Señores Oscuros tenían acceso a técnicas similares. Aunque sus cuerpos se mantenían, no era raro que los espíritus de los Señores Sith persistieran, atados al mundo de los vivos a través de un objeto, lugar o simplemente debido a la fuerza de su malicia y odio. Pero a diferencia de los Jedi, los Sith no encontraban ninguna paz con este estadio y en cambio podía durar para siempre, finalmente volviéndolos locos. Estas técnicas diferían de las enseñadas por los Jedi, principalmente porque dejaban que el usuario tenga una habilidad limitada para interactuar con su entorno. El mejor usuario de estas técnicas fue probablemente Exar Kun. Se asume que los espíritus de los individuos sensibles a la Fuerza, aunque no entrenados completamente como Jedi cuando vivieron, podían aprender esta técnica. Al menos podían manifestarse por la Fuerza en nexos de la Fuerza, como el Valle de los Jedi. Fantasmas de la Fuerza conocidos :Un * indica que el individuo no ha tenido apariciones conocidas de su fantasma. Pero su cuerpo desapareció cuando murió, indicando que conocía esta técnica y que presumiblemente existió una forma de espíritu. Una † indica que aunque su cuerpo no desapareciera, después aparecieron como fantasma. Jedi Kol Skywalker se aparece frente a su hijo, Cade.]] *Aryzah *Vodo-Siosk Baas *Aidan Bok *Omo Bouri (Saesee Tiin se pasó años intentando contactar con el espíritu de Bouri, pero no está claro si llegó a tener éxito.) *Empatojayos Brand *Daeshara'cor * *Dominus * *Nejaa Halcyon * *Ikrit *Arca Jeth * *Qui-Gon Jinn † *Obi-Wan Kenobi *An'ya Kuro *Kento Marek *Odan-Urr * *Ooroo * *Pernicar *Ulic Qel-Droma *Qu Rahn *Echuu Shen-Jon *Anakin Skywalker *Mara Jade Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Kol Skywalker *Andur Sunrider † *Tal *Matta Tremayne * *Hosk Trey'lis *Último Conservador de los Archivos * *Halagad Ventor *Vergere (También fue entrenada como Sith) *Yoda *Jem Ysanna * Jedi Oscuros Ajunta Pall.]] *Jerec * Sith *Darth Desolous *Exar Kun *Freedon Nadd † *Darth Nihilus* *Ajunta Pall (espíritu redimido al lado luminoso) *Palpatine (el cuerpo original fue desintegrado en el reactor de la seguna Estrella de la Muerte) *Darth Phobos *Marka Ragnos † *Naga Sadow *Darth Vectivus Otros .]] *Denin *Zeth Durron *Dice Ibegon *Herian I'ngre *Morgan Katarn † *Dllr Nep *Lak Sivrak *Vila Detrás de las cámaras Continuidad retroactiva Durante la trilogía original, los fans y los escritores de Universo Expandido creían que esto pasaba a todos los Jedi que morían, hasta Jedi caídos que se arrepentína al final de sus vidas, como Darth Vader y el Jedi Ulic-Qel Droma. En el último caso, la desaparición del cuerpo era una señal de que el espíritu se había redimido. En trabajos como Tales of the Jedi, todos los Jedi que morían, invariablemente son vistos disolviéndose y a veces luego como fantasmas. Muchas preguntas surgieron durante Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma, cuando el cuerpo de Qui-Gon Jinn no desapareció después del duelo con Darth Maul y en cambio fue quemado en una pira funeraria Jedi como Vader. En Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith se hace saber que "morir Y mantener la propia identidad" no era algo que pasara a todos los Jedi, sino que era una habilidad descubierta recientemente. Irónicamente, Qui-Gon Jinn fue el primer personaje que mostró al pública de Star Wars que no todos los Jedi se convertían en fantasmas de la Fuerza una vez muertos, pero se estableció en La Venganza de los Sith como el primer personaje canon-G en aprender como llegar a ser un fantasma de la Fuerza, a pesar de que su cuerpo no desapareciera al morir. Mara Jade Skywalker hizo algo similar después de morir, solo desapareciendo cuando Jacen entró en la sala, en un último esfuerzo para informar a los Jedi sobre Jace. Esto implicaría que el usuario de la Fuerza que haya dominado la habilidad de pasar a fantasma de la Fuerza tendría control sobre su cuerpo. Es creíble, y de hecho considerado por muchos, que el fallo de Jinn al no desaparecer al morir era simplemente un error por parte de George Lucas. Darth Vader Se dice explícitamente en el databank de la página oficial que la parte orgánica del cuerpo de Vader desapareció y que Luke solo quemó su traje y las partes mecánicas por razones rituales. La controversia saltó cuando en el DVD de Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi, el fantasma de la Fuerza de Sebastian Shaw fue reemplazado por la imagen de Hayden Christensen, eliminando el fantasma de la Fuerza de Shaw del canon de Star Wars y poniendo el de Christensen. Otros problemas Otro problema es la existencia de espíritus de Sith y Jedi Oscuros. Tanto en la novela como en los cómics de La Venganza de los Sith, el espíritu e Qui-Gon Jinn le dice a Yoda que solo los seguidores del lado luminoso puedes vivier como fantasmas de la Fuerza y que eso es una cosa que los seguidores del lado oscuro no pueden aprender. Pero en Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro, Darth Sidious (que ha dominado y perfeccionado la técnica con el uso de clones de su propio cuerpo) revela que los antiguos Señores Sith una vez tuvieron la habilidad de "sobrevivir a la muerte", pero este conocimiento de algún modo se perdió con el tiempo. No se sabe que Señores Sith cumpliría los requisitos de "antiguo" en este contexto, aunque Kaan y Qordis fueron los últimos Sith conocidos de haber llegado al inframundo de la Fuerza antes que Palpatine. Podría ser posible que Jinn no estuviera del todo informado o que fuera una de sus teorías. También cabe la posibilidad de que los fantasmas de la Fuerza del lado luminoso y los del lado oscuro son diferentes y que fuera seo lo que Jinn quería decir. Los fantasmas de la Fuerza de los Jedi parecían ser "liberados" en el inframundo, mientras que los Sith quedaban "atrapados" por su muerte, en una relíquia (como el Talismán de Muur, el amuleto Sith de Ulic Qel-Droma, etc) o en lugares específicos (como los Templos Massassi de Yavin IV, las antiguas tumbas Sith, etc). Aunque esto aún tiene que confirmarse. Esta pregunta también se aplica a los no Jedi, como Morgan Katarn que ha aparecido en esta forma. Se asume que los espíritus de los individuos sensibles a la Fuerza, aunque no hayan recibido un entrenamiento completo durante su vida, pueden manifestarse por la Fuerza en un nexo de Fuerza (lugares donde era muy fuerte), como el Valle de los Jedi. También, el Lord Sith Ajunta Pall vivió a través de la Fuerza de la manera de un fantasma de la Fuerza (sin estar asociado a ningún objeto o lugar), aunque no se sabe como o porqué se mantuvo así. Pero se puede especular que su extrema furia e ira hizo persistir su presencia. Esto se le ha aplicado a Exar Kun, quién usó el lado oscuro para alimentarse de la fuerza vital de los massassi justo antes de morir. Es posible que espíritus de otros Señores Sith establecidos en un lugar fuerte en el lado oscuro se alimentaran de él como un parásito. El proceso podría ser explicado en una novela futura o otra fuente. No canon Los personajes no canon Tag Greenly y Bink Otauna llegaron a ser fantasmas de la Fuerza después de morir en la explosión de la Estrella de la Muerte II y aparecieron en Endor, a lado de Kenobi, Yoda y las versiones joven i vieja de Anakin Skywalker. Mace Windu aparece como un fantasma de la Fuerza en la historia cómic alternativa Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back en una visión de Darth Vader, aunque puede que solo sea una visión mental de Vader en vez de un fantasma de la Fuerza real. Las versiones de los fantasmas de la Fuerza de Anakin Skywalker, Yoda y Ben Kenobi son personajes a escoger en Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy y Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga. En la historia de Star Wars Tales de Skippy the Jedi Droid, el personaje pricipal (conocido como R5-D4) llega a ser un fantasma de la Fuerza después de la destrucción del Imperio. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videojuego)'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''Darth Vader: Extinction'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Empire's End'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legado: Roto'' *''Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' }} Fuentes *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Alliance and Empire Expansion Set'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' Fantasma de:Macht-Geist en:Force ghost pl:Duch Mocy